From Coffee to Power
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: After the war between Anteiku, the CCG and Aogiri Tree, Kaneki flees Japan to the US. But what will he do when S.H.I.E.L.D identify him? Rated T cos I don't know where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am TG, also known as Tokyo Gnat.**

 **And I'm UA, Unknown Avenger.**

 **We are a few of the 'authors' who as of this moment have never posted a story.**

 **BUT THAT'S ABOUT TO CHANGE! *GASP***

 **We have banded together to create this fanfic: From Coffee to Power.**

 **Enjoy! Oh and BOLD WRITING is used to say when the people are talking in Japanese.**

* * *

The CCG investigators were looking at a form approaching them. This shape seemed to carry something in its arms, something big, as big as a human body. As the shape co tinued to approach, the CCG could see what or who it was. At first it appeared to be a young man, with snow-white hair. They could see that what this young man carried in these arms was the body of another young man. The latter had a gray coat like the other investigators of the GCC and had blond hair. The white-haired man continued to advance, hardly looking at the other investigators present, and eventually stopped before Arima Kishou, staring into the man's eyes boldly. One of its eyes was black with the red iris. A Kakugan.

 **" Who are you?" Arima asked the young man with white hair, staring at the man with unwavering suspicion.**

 **" ... He needs emergency medical care. His name is Hideyoshi Nagachika. I think he was attacked by a ghoul of Aogiri."**

 **"... Let someone bring the blonde to the medical team."**

A CCG soldier advanced towards the ghoul, almost perspiring with fear, and took Hide in his arms. The ghoul merely watched him leave, without making a gesture to restrain him.

 **"I will repeat my question. Who, or what, are you?" Asked Arima, glaring daggers at the ghoul.**

 **"I'm called 'Eye-Patch.' I do not know if that tells you anything. I believe that recently I am also called 'Centipede.' "**  
 **"Is it you who fought against the investigator Amon, a little earlier?"**

 **" Yes."**

 **"Where is he? Why will he not respond to our calls?"**

 **" I do not know. He is probably still there. He is not dead if that's what you're worried about."**

 **The ghoul turned round, starting to leave.**

 **"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!"**

 **"I intend to go home. I have nothing more to do here," the ghoul replied, without stopping or turning.**

 **"And you think we're gonna let you go, just like that?"**

 **" ..."**

The ghoul, who's real name was Kaneki Ken, glared back in response. As if he was not taking the threat seriously. Inspector Arima then went into action and opened his briefcase. But before he could use it, the ghoul triggered his Kagune and fled.

Kaneki entered his apartment and threw his mask to the floor. He leaned on his door and slipped on the door to the floor where he sat down.

 **"Shit ... Shit!"**

Kaneki dropped his head between his legs and put his arms over it as realization dawned over him.

 **"Shit,"** murmured Kaneki, tears running down his cheeks.

He stayed there for a while, silently sobbing.

 _What will I do? Hide ... Hide knows for me ... I'm a monster. A ghoul. In addition, the CCG saw my face. I ... I cannot stay here. I cannot even go back to Anteiku because of what I did. I have to go._

Kaneki got up and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out a suitcase from it and filled it with clothing and personal items. He changed before putting his mask and fighting gear in his suitcase. He placed his pillow there and closed the suitcase. In a bag he put books and other essential stuff. He closed the bag after checking for nothing and left the apartment. Kaneki turned only once, then dialled Tsukiyama's number.

 **"Hello! Kaneki-Kun! Are you alright? Are you alive? Are you in trouble? Must I come and kill some damn doves?!"**

Kaneki waited patiently until the gourmet had calmed down.

 **"I'm fine. But I am afraid it is time for me to call in a favour."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm fine. But I am afraid it is time for me to call in a favour."**

 ** _"Whatever do you mean, Kaneki-Kun?"_**

 ** _"The CCG know my face, Anteiku is gone."_**

 ** _"...I am sorry."_**

 ** _"It is not your fault, Tsukiyama."_**

 ** _"Now what is it you need, Kaneki-kun?"_**

 ** _"Do you have enough money to get me out of Japan?"_**

 ** _"You're planning on leaving?"_**

 ** _"I have no choice."_**

 ** _"Very well, but Kaneki-kun, you WILL keep me informed, Oui?"_**

 ** _"Of course."_**

 ** _"Then meet me at the 13th ward Airport."_**

* * *

Kaneki woke up to the voice speaking in the intercom of the plane. He did not quite understand what that voice said, but soon a flight attendant came and told her to tie her belt because they would soon arrive. It was the first time that Kaneki was traveling outside of Japan, even outside of Tokyo. He had some air sickness at first, but eventually got used to the unpleasant sensation. Looking through the tiny window, he could see the plane part the clouds and crack the sky. He watched the view from New York City as they passed over it, the city illuminating the horizon.

The plane began its decent and landed on the airport runway. Kaneki waited a few moments before he could finally grab his bag and get out of the wretched vehicle, he had come to the conclusion that he highly despised flying. Walking to the suitcase turnstile, he waited until he saw his case. He seized it and made his way to the customs to finally set foot on American soil. All this went very well, if we forgot the intrigued looks of the security agents when they saw the contents of his bag. One can say that his mask did not really go unnoticed. But they did not seem to be formalized, probably thinking that it was only a costume, like a cosplay. Especially as his rather unusual look could serve as evidence.

After finally passing the customs, Kaneki found himself in front of the airport, alone, without knowing what to do. Suddenly, cameras and journalists appeared and rushed to a man. This man was dressed in a suit tie suit, had dark brown hair, almost black and a goatee shaved in a... original way. The journalists surrounded him and took pictures shouting questions.

"Mr. Stark, where is your research on the new alternative energy that you have spoken about?"

"Mr. Stark! What are your future plans?"

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!"

"Mr-"

Startled, Kaneki quickly turned away from the scene, for fear of getting noticed, and called a taxi. He announced his destination to the driver of his best English, already not very strong, and looked out the window. He looked at the scene he had witnessed, until they were out of sight. _I have a bad impression that I shall see him one day._ The half-Ghoul thought to himself. The journey took some time, but Kaneki arrived Finally in front of the entrance of a hotel that Tsukiyama had paid for for him. He disembarked and paid the driver. Smirking, he grasped his luggage and entered the hotel. He then took a room and went to bed without taking the trouble to unpack his suitcase or change.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kaneki entered his new apartment. It was just as small as his former, but unfortunately was more expensive. Luckily, Kaneki had found a job in the small local restaurant. He had started working there a week earlier. There were good people where he worked. Not as warm as those Anteiku, but enough for him. Considering it further, he wanted to stay there for a long time more.

"Thank you for helping me!"

"Oh, but it's fun! Call anytime if you need help again."

"Okay!"

"Have a good day!"

"Good day for you too."

Kaneki closed the door after one of these co-workers. His smile flew away quickly, leaving no expression on his face. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't had anything to eat during the whole move and now he was hungry. He had even had to swallow a whole sandwich. A sudden up-and-down pushed Kaneki running towards the toilet and vomiting the contents of his stomach. A loud grumbling sounded.

 _I'm hungry…_

 ** _'You can catch him again, Kaneki-kun._ _He just got out of the building. How much fun it would be to eat him, hm? Tear him out of his throat-'_**

"Shut up."

' _ **-To dismember it, to extract these eyes, to tear his skin-'**_

"Shut up!"

 _ **'-GUT THE CHEST! IT WOULD BE FUN, NO? KANEKI-KUN?!'**_

Kaneki struck his head several times on the wall and Rize's voice stopped. He was not yet hungry enough for the hallucination to be persistent. He turned around, making sure that Rize was really gone, and walked over to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He might have agreed to Rize, but he would never agree to kill someone to eat it. Not a human at least. A ghoul like Jason would do more good in his stomach than free in Tokyo. His belly groaned again.

"...I have to find someone."

During the three and a half weeks that Kaneki lived in New York, he had not only sought a job and an apartment. He had also found popular suicide sites. There were not as many as back in the 20th ward, but it was respectable amount for a solitary ghoul like Kaneki. It was the advantage of leaving Tokyo. There was no more CCG to try to arrest him, to kill him. No ghoul with whom to share meals, nor territory to have to be vigilant in. He was alone in an immense city. Like a needle in a haystack. Only, we do not eat a fruit that is rotten, now, do we?


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN UP FOR, WHAT-**

 **Ten minutes.**

 **AND WE'RE ALREADY GETTING VIEWS?!**

 **Seems so.**

 **I would also like to share the location of our cover picture for this story, and thank the artist:**

 **art/Avengers-x-Tokyo-Ghoul-Steven-Rogers-Kaneki-Ken-538126578**

 **Thank you 34kai.**

 **THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS! AND THAAAAAAAANKS FOR ALL OUR VIEWERS!**

 **Agreed. Thank you for making our efforts worthwhile.**

 **BYEEEEEE!**

* * *

Kaneki woke up at three in the morning. He put on a t-shirt, a pair of pants and a jacket. His mask, hidden in his night table, resurfaced, as did his kakugan, formerly hidden behind his eternal eye-cloak. As soon as her mask was in place, Kaneki came out of her apartment, grabbing a plastic bag as she passed by, and went to the first location. It was a dark alley in an bad neighborhood of New York where several bodies were found every week. Probably murdered, but as long as it was not he who killed, Kaneki agreed to eat. Jason being an exception of course. Luckily for him and unfortunately for the poor man who was lying on the asphalt dirty with dirt, Kaneki had just found his meal of the month.

 ** _'... You're boring, Kaneki-kun.'_**

Kaneki ignored Rize and put it to the task. He tore the arms and eyes of the unknown and put them in his bag. He will put them in the freezer for later. For the rest, it was his ghoul side that took control. His way of eating strangely resembles that of Rize. The blood spurted in all directions and painted the walls of the alley of a morbid red. Chewing sounds were heard. When Kaneki stood up, his clothes and his face covered with blood, there remained only the bones on the body of the poor man. Kaneki wiped his face quickly and left, taking his bag before leaving the scene. He soon returned home without incident. A simple finger cracking resounding in the alley, marking the end of the meal.

5 months Kaneki lived in New York, in his small apartment. He eventually changed jobs, leaving the small restaurant to work in a bar that paid better. His relationship with other bar staff is not as good as in the restaurant. But it was not too bad. Kaneki needed the money. He was beginning to think about starting again. Soon he will have to look for a new prey to nourish his hunger, but it was becoming dangerous.

Every month, a new victim passed on to the news, publicizing the death of this person. Always the same operating mode, coming from this serial killer. The victim was devoured. Worse names and rumors ran over this murderer. However, no one had seen this individual. No picture, no description. Well, that was what the news said. Kaneki knew who was the culprit. At the same time, there was only one ghoul in this town. But nobody had to know. That was why it became dangerous. Everyone was suspicious and the police were on the alert. Kaneki had even had to abandon two of his favourite places. Soon he would move to another city. Though he hoped it would be a while longer before he had to.

However, Kaneki did not know that the sooner he disappeared, the better it was for him. Some people had begun to take an interest in this sequence of events. Some people that Kaneki should avoid any possible contact with, otherwise its cover goes up in smoke. A ghoul remains a ghoul. A human remains a human. But Kaneki was neither one nor the other. Kaneki was an _**'incomplete monster'**_ as Rize had cheerfully dubbed him. These people could take Kaneki to the target and end up killing him, or worse, experimenting with him. But all this, Kaneki was not aware of, sitting in his apartment, waiting for the time to go to work, thinking about where he would go for his victim of the month.

Suddenly, Kaneki's phone rang. The Half-Ghoul closed the alarm of his old cell phone and left his apartment. It was time to go to work.

* * *

At the same time, in the complex of a secret organization named S.H.I.E.L.D, a black man, bald, with an eye-hood and dressed completely in black, accompanied by a white man with brown hair, seemingly beginning baldness , Dressed in a tie, walked down the corridors to a meeting room. He opened the door violently and the meeting began immediately. The room contained a large table surrounded by a number of chairs, which contained a dozen agents.

"Very well, what did you find?" Asked the man with the eye-shield.

"Tony Stark, nicknamed Iron Man, has been testing for a new self-sufficient source of power to power his tower, and probably the rest of the world."

"Something else?"

"No sir. We cannot hack the software to get more information."

"Try harder. Following?"

"No trace of Bruce Banner, Director Fury. We are still trying to locate it."

"Continue searching. Following?"

"Agent Natasha Romanov was sent on a mission of infiltration and gathering of information-"

"-I've already heard about it. Next."

"No problem concerning the agent Clint Barton on the surveillance of the Tesseract, although the research does not advance much."

"Including. Following?"

"Nothing new about Captain America. He has a very consistent schedule. He always lives in the same apartment and always goes to the same gym during the same hours and goes there the same number of times."

"Very well, keep watching him closely. Other?"

"..."

" No? Good. The meeting is-"

" Wait! We have not talked about recent events in New York in recent months!"

"Come on, Agent Coulson, tell us what you found."

" A person has began to kill and eat some citizens in alleyways or under bridges. So far, there have been five crime scenes that we've linked to this serial killer."

Images of the scenes appeared on the screen, showing remains of flesh and bones on the floor.

" We do not know its mode of operation because the victim is completely broken up and most remains only the bones, but we were able to connect the fact that all the victims have no more arms, nor eyes."

Most of the agents in the room had expressions of disgust at the images presented on the screen.

" No one managed to have a picture of the individual, nor to succeed to have a glimpse of his face. However, we were able to trace the fact that every month there is a victim."

"In other words, can we foresee when this psychopath will strike?" Asked one of the agents in the room.

" Exactly." Agent Coulson replied, but before he could continue his explanation, another officer cut him off.

" But the real question here is: how does it relate to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Someone who is not in any of the world's databases, who cannibalism for the first time in the United States, is capable of disappearing, leaving behind only human remains and an unidentifiable toothmark; Is either a criminal or a possible new element for our organization!"

"But it is only speculation!"

" Why should we waste our time for something that the police can take care of ?!"

" It does not concern us!"

Comments immediately ceased when Director Nick Fury shouted that it was enough. Then he asked:

" When was the next attack predicted?"

"In two weeks, day to day, Director Fury."

" Good. If it is only a criminal, everything will be completed in a few hours, at most. For now, go back to work."

" Yes sir!"

All the officers in the room left for their respective offices, leaving Constable Coulson and Director Nick Fury alone.

"Why did you insist on this case, Agent Coulson?"

" I had a bad feeling when I saw the news."

" I see. I hope for you that you are right. I do not like wasting my time for unnecessary reasons."

" Very good Director Fury."

Upon this, the two men parted, saddling the fate of Kaneki Ken.


	4. READ THE BOTTOM WRITING PLS!

**Hiiii! UA here. I convinced TG to get an account. He's working on lotsa Tokyo Ghoul stories.**

 **His username in TGnat, if you're interested. Nothing up there yet though.**

 **Lets continue.**

* * *

Kaneki woke up around noon, after he had finished working nine hours earlier, when his phone rang. However, it was not his alarm this time. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a little more, as he took his cell phone and answered. He heard the voice of his current boss.

" _Kaneki! We need a bartender tonight._ _He who was supposed to come has let us go._ _Either there in half an hour, no more._ _You better make the opening."_

And Kaneki's boss hung up as quickly as he called.

"... What ?! Half a hour?!"

Kaneki got up and dressed in a flash. He walked over to the mini-kitchen and quickly made himself a cup of coffee. He drank while he checked the bus schedules, before quickly placing it in the sink and running towards the door, when he noticed that the bus was passing in five minutes. He slipped on his shoes, not bothering to tie the laces. Almost fell on the stairs, but managed to catch himself before bolting down the final steps.

Kaneki made it to his bus stop, with precarious balance; following his misfortune on the stairs, and began to run when he saw his bus pass in front of him, not stopping. Kaneki stopped and watched the bus leave without him.

"I'll have to walk then ..." Kaneki sighed, leaning forward to tie his shoes.

The walk to his place of work was thirty minutes, that is if everything went well. He began to run, in hopes of not arriving late. It had never happened before, and could only hope that today was not going to be a first. Crossing the road at an intersection, he continued to run through a crowded street, turned two blocks away on the right, ran again, crossed at another intersection and farther turned left onto another street, but crashed into someone. The eyes of Kaneki and those of the stranger met.

"Are you OK? You didn't hurt yourself?"

"Uh no, sorry, I forgot to look where I was going."

"Yep. In any case, you have good reflexes."

"Thank you, I guess..."

The stranger was a blonde male with blue eyes and he was rather muscular. He was tall too, more so than Kaneki and his small 169.5 cm. He was wearing a short sleeved blue sweater with a V-neck, with a pair of grey jogging and training shoes. Strangely, he reminded Kaneki of his best friend Hide.

"Hmm ... Still, sorry to have disturbed you ..."

"It's nothing. Pay more attention to the future. Have a good day."

"Have a good day…"

The blonde man left, leaving Kaneki back on his way. This time he was careful not to cause further accidents and continued to walk towards his work without noticing the man in black who had witnessed the scene.

* * *

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, was sitting in one of the chairs in the meeting room. Several agents were present. On the presentation screen, images and information began to appear.

"We have new information about Captain America. At noon, a young man came in contact with him. The incident occurred when the two concerned were turning at a corner. The unknown did not make suspicious movements, nor did he seem to give any information. They seem to have only apologized and continued their separate paths."

Images of the scene appeared on the screen, replaced a few minutes later by the face of the unknown on the scene of the incident, followed by the image of an identification card and a passport. The photos first showed a young man with white hair, wearing a white shirt and simple black trousers, as well as a medical eye patch covering his right eye. The identification card and the passport showed a young man clearly resembling the other and had black hair with a flat head.

"His name is Kaneki Ken and he comes from Japan. He moved here a little more than 5 months ago, about in the times that the murders began. The information that was found on him indicates that he is 19 years old and has been orphaned for several years. He worked in a café before coming here. This coffee was involved with the authorities of Japan before suddenly switching to fire. These authorities are known as 'CCG' or 'Commission of Counter Ghoul.'There is therefore a chance that Kaneki is a Ghoul, though the CCG refuse to give out information on what a Ghoul is. "

"Very well. Make sure that someone is watching this kid 24/7. I want to know all about him. Of any of these movements, the name of his hairdresser!"

"Yes, Director Fury."

The images for this _'Ken Kaneki'_ were replaced by a calendar and pictures of crime scenes.

"Director Fury, there are only five days before the operation against the murderous Cannibal. The plan is to put men on the different crime scenes and in places with similar characteristics. As soon as the murderer will present it, we will wait to see his next move before arresting him."

"How many men will be used for this mission, agent?"

"100, Sir. We had to ask for help at the Barton agent and agent Romanoff, but they are unavailable."

"We will contact them if this becomes an emergency. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing to add, Director Fury."

* * *

Kaneki awoke early, at two o'clock in the morning. The half-ghoul got up and dressed, picking up, for the sixth time since moving to America, his mask. He put it on and climbed out of the window. He jumped on the roof of the building next door and began to run towards one of his favourite places. Unfortunately, he had no chance, because there was no body. He resumed his way, noting however the ten men present at the scene. Their scent gave him the mouth water, but he resumed his way. Still not enough hungry to kill anything that moves.

 _ **'A little bite would never hurt, Kaneki-kun~! Why not have a little fun?'**_

Kaneki ignored Rize and resumed his race as discreetly as possible. He had a feeling the smell that followed him for a few days stopped to continue a little further on. He continued to the next place of suicide. Unknown to him, the officer who was to follow Kaneki had changed position, he was calling Nick Fury to tell him that Kaneki Ken was the Cannibal killer they were looking for. The message reached the ears of other officers in different positions, as vague a description of what it looked like. The agent had failed to see him, but he had the chance to see his mask and white hair. He had lost the view, but was redirecting to his vantage point, in case Kaneki Ken would return.

Let's go back to Kaneki. He continued running, jumping between the various buildings, landing on the ground, only to return to another building. He never released his Kagune, in case one of the people he had met saw him. Kaneki arrived at the second site, but saw nothing, although he could smell some humans present at the scene. He continued to run. Each of his favourite places were empty and the smell of the intruder was everywhere. It would appear that the police has finally decided to stop the disappearances once and for all. Kaneki, abandoning, decided to keep looking. Until it finally falls on the smell of blood and death he was looking for. The body was in an alley. He went there, though still cautious about people who were guarding the area. He need to take caution. He was just to find what he was looking for after all this time. Kaneki began to eat immediately, not even taking the penalty to its reserves as he usually did.

He ate without noticing the men in black who approached the scene. It was only when the barrel of a gun brushed the back of his head that he stopped.

"Don't. Move. You are under arrest for the murder of this man and the other five victims killed recently."

Kaneki put down what he was trying to chew on and zipped his mask shut. He stood up, under the protests of the man, and turned, disarming the officer with a flick of the wrist. Kaneki sent him a kick in the stomach, sending flying off his opponent into a dumpster. The man did not get up, but others appeared around Kaneki. He tried to defend himself the best that he could, without killing them. He knocked out one with a kick to the head, another with several punches. Some returned his attacks, but Kaneki healed immediately, leaving no hope for the agents, new to S.H.E.I.L.D. In the end, Kaneki managed to jump onto one of the buildings in the alley and run among the rooftops. This earned him still several bullets to the torso, but his body healed, thus barely harming him.

* * *

Nick Fury was furious.

Not only did the agent who was meant to trail the cannibal, _lose him,_ but the damn cannibal _escaped_!. He ran off to who knows where.

"Director Fury!" Called one of the present officers on the scene.

"What?!"

"Officer in charge of Kaneki Ken, he radioed in. The cannibal returned home. The agent said it seems rushed."

"Very well. We'll get it before it disappears for good. I want you to surround his building. I'll go talk to him. Agent Coulson! You will come with me."

Everyone rushed to obey the orders of the Director Fury. Quickly, all were in position, the bullets replaced by darts. They were all waiting for the order.

* * *

Kaneki ran in all directions in his apartment. He picked up as much as he could, heaping it all in bags. The clothes were the first to be stowed. Kaneki began to store his books and food when shots were heard at his front door. He walked up to the door, making as little noise as possible so as not to be heard, and looked through the peephole. Two men were there, but Kaneki could smell the others around the building. One was dressed all in black with an eye patch and the other in a suit tie. The man all black seemed to lose patience as he smashed down the door with his foot. Kaneki was barely able to avoid the door which flew backward for a while further. The two men pointed their guns at him.

"Come with us, quietly. If you resist, we will have to do this the hard way."

Kaneki was silent. Unmoving. He calculated his options slowly, accounting for every detail. _The darts cannot pierce my skin, the bullets are near useless too. However they are a force to be reckoned with. The mere fact that they traced me so quickly shows that._ The half-ghoul inhaled through the nose, trying to figure out how many people there were outside. _Several hundred foes outside. I smell gunpowder, so it safe to assume they are armed with standard military_ _rifles. This could possibly mean they are military. If that is the case I will just leave America... But there is a possibility they will talk to the doves..._

The ghoul tensed. The men eyed him carefully, as if they were also accounting for possibilities.

"...Very well. you leave me no choice." Said Kaneki darkly. The men took off the safety on their guns. Kaneki smirked at their reaction. "You didn't let me finish." The Ghoul continued, and the men eyed one another.

"I surrender."

* * *

 ***GASP* Kaneki's been taken by the... uh... people.**

 **Smooth.**

 **I'd like to see you try it!**

 **No you wouldn't. You'd just get depressed after realising you're terrible at talking to the reviewers.**

 **...**

 **UA?**

 **LETS PUT THAT TO THE TEST THEN!**

 **What now?**

 **REVIEWERS! Review on who's your favourite!**

 **Or don't. You'll either bloat his ego or depress him.**

 **Ignore him. Just review.**

 **...Right. Special thanks to:**

Mrsiri

SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos

Tyrinor

crazyhorse1774

Wyerking

darklighttails

Lunatex65noestoyloca

 **Bit of a tongue twister.**

 ***Glares at UA***

 **What? It is!**

 **Don't be rude. And don't interrupt.**

 **Oh yeah! Special SPECIAL thanks to:**

CadisKanekiTetsuya123

 **Goodbye.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki was sitting in an interrogation room, tied with his hands behind his back. Ironically, the scene resembled that of when he was Jason's prisoner. Just to think of him, Kaneki began to become delirious. He cracked his fingers and counted in a low voice.

"993 ... 986 ... 979 ... 972 ... 965 ..."

Meanwhile, in an adjoining room, Nick Fury and other agents, including Constable Coulson, watched Kaneki lose his mind. After watching him for a few more minutes, Director Fury finally decided to question Kaneki. He went to the door of the room, knocked and went in.

"My name is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." The bald black man introduced himself.

Kaneki stopped murmuring the cursed numbers and looked up. His eye-patch was not in place, revealing to all, a thankfully, normal eye.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?" Kaneki asked, slowly regaining his sanity.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is the acronym for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

"And why am I here?"

"There would be due to the possibility that you are more than what you let on. Starting with your desire for murder and cannibalism."

"I'm not a murderer... They were already dead when I found them. I do not eat those who are alive." Stated Kaneki, becoming more and more nervous and stressed as he regained a minimum of control over his mind polluted by Rize's laughter.

"So let's say you're as kind as you pretend to be, how did you disable eight of my agents _and_ survive twelve bullets to the chest?"

"For your agents, it was only self-defence. And what bullets? I do not see what you're talking about."

"Will this spark your memory?"

Fury placed a bag filled with bloody bullets on the table. They had been clearly used. Kaneki flinched, he could smell his own blood on the little bullets.

"I have a proposal to make." Said Fury, smirking slightly as Kaneki slumped slightly in his seat.

Kaneki remained silent. But was obviously curious as he looked up at the man.

"Join the Avengers Initiative. If you accept, you will resume your normal life. You will, however, have to answer the call as soon as we need you. You will also be under constant supervision, so do not attempt to agree only to eventually try to escape. It would be a failure."

"What if I refuse?"

"We will imprison you, for the murders of several civilians, in the offices of the S.H. I. E.L.D, where it will be impossible for you to escape. Experiments will be made on you, and if we discover any anomalies concerning you... Well..."

Kaneki was silent once again. The unsaid threat was clear: _If we find out you're different, we kill you._

Kaneki is thinking about all the opportunities. Yes, he will be technically free, but if his identity is revealed, he may be sent back to Tokyo, and executed by the CCG. But at the same time ... Experiments ... An outburst of horror and disgust shook Kaneki as he thought about what they could do to him. Kaneki cracked his fingers, nervous. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"What is the Avengers Initiative?"

* * *

 **We know this one is short, but we published a long one about 5m ago. This is more of a filler.**

 **UA is paying me to remind you to: VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE!**

 **Who said I was paying you?**

 **You did.**

 **Did I? I don't remember that.**

 **Oh, you backstabbing little-**


End file.
